


Getting started! PROMPTS PLEASE!

by BrownMouse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anything really, Fluff, Harry-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Liam-centric, Louis-centric, Niall-centric, OT5 Friendship, Prompts please, Zayn-centric, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownMouse/pseuds/BrownMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello fellow writers and readers!! Just made this account and I am super keen to start posting! It would mean the world if you could help me out and send in some prompts! Hopefully I can write something you will enjoy! YAY! Thankyou xxx</p>
<p>BTW.<br/>I don't write AU or any original characters... I don't write het.. buttt I MAY make exceptions every now and then :)<br/>I love writing Niall-centric, Zianourry friendship.. that is my fav, but ill do any other ship you want!<br/>X</p>
<p>My prompt page got deleted... So I just re-uploaded it to 'collections.' Thank you to the someone who did give me a prompt though! I am writing it for you now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prompts below please! Thankyou!  
x


	2. The heat gets to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here is my first small one-shot which was a prompt from a lovely person in which I do not know your name...oops! :D  
> Anyway, they wanted a Zianourry friendship Niall-centric, where the boys get into a fight and Niall gets hurt by the things they say to him. So have a read and let me know what you think!   
> Thanks a bunch! X

It was hot on the tour bus. It wasn't just a little warm and clammy, it was excruciatingly hot... The kind of hot that makes you want to take off your clothes and lie face down in a tub of ice... And also the kind of hot that makes you want to punch anyone who even thinks about touching you.. Or talking to you for that matter. That is the kind of hot it was on the One Direction tour bus, as it made its way through California in the middle of the scorching day.

Niall was laying in his bunk at the back of the bus, face buried in the pillow as he tossed and turned, desperately trying to get comfortable. It was no damn use... No matter which way he faced or how many different places he put his hands, he just couldn't escape the heat. He huffed out an exasperated sigh and rolled onto his back, glaring up at the bed above him. It was Liam's bunk, but Liam wasn't there.. None of them were actually.. Hey! When did that happen? They were here a moment ago! Weren't they?... Or maybe they weren't...it's too bloody hot to remember! He took a deep breath and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and placed them on the ground. Groaning, like it took all the effort in the world, he pushed himself into an upright position, stretched his arms above his head and finally made his way to the front of the bus, slowly and sweetly.

He entered the lounge area, where there were a set of two sleek, leather couches and a flat screen plasma. His four bandmates were sprawled throughout the room. Harry and Zayn occupying one couch, while Louis was looking fairly uncomfortable on the ground beside them and Liam was stretched out on the largest couch, a pillow covering his face. They did nothing but even look up as he approached them.. And immediately, Niall sensed the tension floating around the cramped space. It was then he realised the way Harry and Zayn were glaring at the wall, and the way Louis pouted unhappily from his position on the floor and Liam?... Why did Liam even have a pillow on his face? Niall raised a single eyebrow and stepped forward a little more, placing his hands on the back of Liam's couch. 

"What's up lads?" He asked, looking back and forth between the boys. There was a forced silence as Nialls question hung in the air, dangling innocently on a string. Liam, being his faithful, loyal self, couldn't ignore the younger lad if he wanted to. He pushed down the pillow, revealing his flushed cheeks and smiled slightly at Niall. "Nothing. It's nothing. We're just hot Ni." He said, like it was no big deal. Niall shrugged it off, maybe they weren't pissed or anything.. Maybe they were just hot. There was another slightly awkward silence before Niall sighed and straightened up. "Right, well I'm going to make a sandwich.. Anyone want one?" He smiled at his friends, waiting for their answers. Louis made some sort of obnoxious scoff and sat up into a cross legged position. "Do you ever stop eating Niall!? Honestly! Just stop for once!" He snapped, eyes glaring darkly at the small, Irish boy. Niall was taken back at first, not really knowing if Louis was kidding around or not. After a matter of seconds, it became apparent he was not. "Uhm-" Niall didn't even get a sentence out before he was being picked to pieces again. "Shut it Niall! Go make your bloody sandwich and leave us alone!" Louis sneered, rolling his eyes and collapsing back against the lounge again. Niall gaped and his eyes blew wide. He just couldn't quite believe the words coming from Louis' mouth. Yeah, sure, Louis could be rude and sassy at times, everyone knew that.. But he was never downright mean! Especially not to little Niall! "Stop staring at me like a moron! God! Your such a dunce!" Louis exclaimed, and Niall didn't understand what he'd done wrong! Liam whacked the side of Louis' face with the pillow then, finally deciding to do something. "What the hell was that for!?" The eldest screeched, turning away from a teary-eyed Niall and glaring at Liam. It was like all hell broke loose then, as Liam and Louis went at it in a full-on screaming match, which Niall was totally unprepared for and he jumped back an inch at the sudden boom of Liam's loud voice. 

Niall stood there in shock as he listened to the harsh words that flew around the room. Within a matter of seconds, somehow, Harry had gotten involved and had moved away from his spot next to Zayn, so he could have his say in whatever it was the two yelling boys were on about. It sounded a lot as though Liam was going off at Louis for being an 'Ignorant twat' as he so kindly put it, while Louis was quick to defend himself with his smart-ass comebacks. Nialls eyes flickered back and forth between everyone in the room. He inched forward slightly, feeling that it was his obligation to help break it up. I mean, he was the reason they were fighting? Wasn't he? He opened his mouth a couple of times, building the courage to get his word in. "Guys please!!" Was all he said, before Louis' hard glare shut him up. "Oh be quiet Niall!! Nobody gives a shit about your needs!" He sneered, turning to face the blonde lad properly. "Is that so shocking Nialler!? Is baby not getting enough attention!? Why don't you go crying to Zayn hmm!?" His mocking tone filled the room and Niall couldn't help it as his bottom lip started to wobble. Louis let out a bark of laughter and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh for Christ's sake Niall!! Pull yourself together!" Another voice spoke up, and he expected it to be Louis, but it wasn't.. It was Zayn. 

You could see the hurt flash across Nialls face as he turned to look at his older friend. "Maybe Louis' right, Niall! Don't start crying like a baby, that's not gonna help is it!?" He said, and he wasn't screaming like Louis, but his tone was something that Niall couldn't describe... It hurt... Zayn was supposed to stick up for him, protect him, love him and never let a grumpy, hurtful Louis bully him like this! But now, Zayn was in on it too! Why were they all picking on him!? A lonely tear finally squeezed its way from the corner of Nialls eye and ran down his cheek, leaving a thin, wet track on his face. "Why don't you just go Niall?" Liam's voice chimed in, quiet and a little regretful, but he still said those words. He still told Niall to leave. The blonde headed boy, stood there for a moment longer, grasping onto that last strand of hope in his heart, that someone was going to stick up for him, bring him in for a cuddle and tell him it was alright... But no... Nothing... Not a word was said. Niall couldn't suppress the broken sob that escaped his mouth, and he turned on his heel, stumbling his way back through the bus, until he arrived at his bed. He threw himself onto it as another sob racked his shoulders, and shook his small frame. Why were they so mean?? What did he even do!? And on top of that, it was still, SO. Bloody. Hot. So Niall cried, curled up facing the wall, with his hands covering his mouth, he just cried.

The heat was slowly dying down now... And so were the boys tempers, leaving them feeling a little horrible and a lot guilty. They sat in the same positions as they had been for the majority of the day, staring into space and pouting miserably. The silence was broken when Zayn cleared his throat. "We fucked up." He stated simply, and really, that was all that needed to be said. "I know." Louis replied, without moving his gaze from a certain spot on the carpet. "Especially me." He whispered the last part. "How could I do that!? How could've I said those horrible things to him!? I feel so awful!" He groaned, completely and utterly guilt-swallowed. "It wasn't just you Lou... We all fucked up... We were shit friends... I know its so, damn hot and we're all beyond tired and we just wanted to be left alone... But that was no excuse to treat Niall the way we did!" Liam stated, adverting his gaze to look at the others. "We need to go apologise... Right now." And no one needed any extra encouragement to do so... They leapt to their feet and rolled off the sticky, leather couches and made their way towards the back of the bus. Liam peered his head around the corner of the doorway to see Niall curled up in his bed. He wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not, but there was only one way to find out. 

They entered the room on their tip-toes and the rest of them watched as Liam moved to sit softly on Nialls bed. "NiNi?" He whispered, placing his hand gently on Nialls shoulder. The 'asleep' boy flinched away slightly and sniffled as he buried his face into his hands again. "Oh Ni-bear... We're so sorry! We didn't mean it!" He said, reaching to pry Nialls hands from his face. Niall was having none of it though, and he yanked his arms away from Liam's touch. Liam turned to glare at the rest of his bandmates with a 'Get the hell over here and apologise now or else I'll throw you out of this bus' sorta look. Zayn stepped forward and sat in the empty space beside Liam. "Niall, babe... Just look at us for a sec." He pleaded, as he stroked up and down Nialls back. After a moment of silence, where nobody had moved, Niall took a small, shuddering breath and rolled over to face his friends. Zayn could almost hear his heart break as he looked at Nialls sad demeanour. His flushed face was damp with snot and tears and his hair was a disheveled mess on top of his head... But it was his eyes that caught Zayns attention... They were hurt and pain-filled and it killed Zayn to know that they had caused that. "Oh God, Niall, I'm so sorry babe! Please forgive me!" He begged, reaching out to brush the hair from Nialls face. Niall didn't even have time to react before he was swept up by Liam and cuddled in his lap. He looked around the room to see Harry pouting at him sadly, looking very sympathetic. Even though Harry hadn't particularly said anything hurtful... He'd still just sat there... He'd still done absolutely nothing as Niall was picked to pieces. Suddenly there was a mop of dark curls in his face as Harry enveloped him in a giant, body-crushing hug and much to everyone's delight, ignited a small giggle to escape Nialls mouth as he returned the bear-hug. 

When he pulled away - which was quite a struggle to be honest - he was met with a somber-faced Louis, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression. The older boy held out his hands to Niall and after a moment, Niall took them and he was pulled up from Liam's lap. Louis didn't waste any time in telling him how sorry he was, while giving him yet another bone-crushing hug. "I am so deeply and sincerely sorry Nialler... I was just, so hot and bothered... I was pissed at everything! It wasn't you! You did nothing wrong! So I'm sorry... Please, please, please forgive me?" He finished, and Niall could honestly hear the sincerity in his voice. Louis looked at him for a moment longer before his face lit up, like he'd just remembered something. "I have a surprise for you!" He exclaimed, bringing his hands out from behind his back. "Here you go! Have an icecream! It's ten times better than a sandwich anyway!" He chirped, handing Niall an already half-melted, but freezing cold, double-choc drumstick. Niall couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto his face as he took the cold treat from his friend. "Thankyou.." He whispered, and he looked around at the others who were all already half way through their own icecream.. Wait, when did that happen? Huh. Niall shrugged it off as Louis took his hand and led him out to the lounge, the other three following behind. 

The Irish lad was set on the couch and given half a dozen more icecreams and a hundred more apologies as they all gathered around. He smiled at them warmly, he couldn't stay mad at them... Not now. "I forgive you.. It's fine." He finally told them and he didn't miss the way their faces lit up and the way they breathed a sigh of relief. "We love you Nialler!" Harry called out, abandoning his place on the couch to leap onto Niall and squash him in a cuddle. The others followed his league immediately, all of them piling on top of the smallest member and virtually killing him in another bone-crushing hug, in the boiling heat mind you... It was pretty uncomfortable to tell the truth and Niall couldn't breathe for the most of it... But honestly... Niall wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is your prompt lovely! Hope it was somewhat what you wanted!


	3. As long as I have you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's my 2nd prompt! For 'Polo.'  
> So this anon prompted for a 16yr old Harry to be going out with a guy in which the boys do not approve of. They try warn Harry about him, but Hazza dosnt listen. Read to find out more! X  
> Thanks for the prompt!

"So there's this guy-"  
"There's a guy?"  
"-Yes Lou. So there's this guy named Jeremy and he-"  
"Jeremy.. Nup.. Don't like him.. He's no good for you Haz, trust me."  
"LOU! I'm being serious here!"  
"So am I."  
"You've never met Jeremy you retard!"  
"Don't need to. I can already see that he's no good for you babe." Louis smirked down at his youngest bandmate that goes by the name of Harry Styles, the 16 year old heart-throb in One Direction. Yep, that's him. Apparently Harry was suddenly mature enough to go out with an almost-20-year-old lad, whom he'd just met mind you, at a house party a few days before. Huh! As if that's happening! There is no way in hell.  
"Louis! Stop it ok!? He's nice and I like him! So... end of story!" Harry shot back, hands firmly on his hips, and nose turned up like the stubborn boy he was. Louis just sighed and shook his head slowly.. He didn't like where this was heading.. He just had this feeling. Turns out Louis wasn't the only one with that certain 'feeling.'

Liam was currently in a state of panic, pacing around the hotel room with his phone in his hand, trying desperately to get a hold of Harry. "Where the hell are they!? I don't trust that Jeremy! He gives me the creeps!" Liam exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and plopping himself down onto the sofa dramatically. "I know what you mean... He just doesn't seem all that great like Harry describes him out to be." Louis mumbled in reply, glad that at least someone else had picked up on it now. Liam turned to look Louis in the eye. "He's not. He's not great at all Lou! I can tell! I just... I just feel like he's... using Harry... taking advantage of him." Liam said, and you could hear the pure concern in his voice. Louis nodded in agreement and bit his lip, desperately trying to think of a way to get Harry out of this situation. "I don't know Li... What are we going to do?" He questioned, after a moment of silence. Liam brought his hands up to run through his hair. "We tell him... That's what we do Lou... We have to do what's best for Harry."

Harry was in the hotel room by the next morning and all the boys could breathe a sigh of relief. Zayn and Niall were cooking breakfast as it was one of their rare days off and they wanted to start it off by eating a whole lot of pancakes. After Niall and Zayn had already ploughed their way through five or so each, Liam and Louis ambled their way out of their rooms and into the kitchen, in search of the delicious smell that wafted through the air. They exchanged good mornings and grabbed themselves a plateful of pancakes, before taking a seat at the table. They sat in an easy silence, the only noise being the clang of the cutlery, no one said anything but you could sense they wanted to. It went on like that until Liam cleared his throat and spoke up. "So Harry's back..." He said, like they didn't realise. "Yup, he's back..." Louis echoed, setting his fork down to look around the table.  
"You know we need to say something."  
"I know Lou! We will! Just... wait till he wakes up."  
"Alright... But what are we going to say to him Li? I don't want to hurt his feelings or anything!" Louis exclaimed, beginning to stress out a little. Liam fought the urge to roll his eyes as he replied. "Lou! It'll be fine! Haz will probably appreciate our concern! He needs to hear it!"  
"Needs to hear what?" A small voice behind them spoke up and they all flipped their heads around to look. Harry stood there in the kitchen, looking extremely tired, with his hair being the resemblance of a birds-nest on top of his head and there were dark circles pooling under his green eyes. The boys exchanged panicked glances before Liam, once again took the lead and decided to say something. "Haz... You look tired babe, are you ok?" He asked, but Harry shot him down with a harsh look. "I'm fine. Were you talking about me?" He asked, cutting straight to the chase. Liam sighed and straightened up in his chair. "Harry, come sit down... Let's have a chat ok?" He said, trying to sound like he had some sort of authority. Harry looked at him skeptically with a raised eyebrow, before shuffling over to the table and taking a seat next to Niall. "What's this about?" He asked, honestly having no idea what they were going to say. "Look, Haz.. We're worried about you.. We're worried about you and Jeremy actually." Liam started off, crossing his fingers under the table and praying that Harry would listen. "Jeremy? What do you mean your worried?" He questioned, looking frantically between each of his older bandmates. "Haz, I know when I meet someone if they're genuine or not... And I'm sorry to say babe, but Jeremy seems like a total prick!" Louis exclaimed, earning himself a death glare from the others. "Harry, what Louis meant, is that we feel Jeremy is just not right for you... We don't want him to hurt you Haz... We're warning you now before you get your heart broken." Zayn spoke up, with a lot more sensitivity than Louis had. Harry, on the other hand, went from looking confused to looking quite livid. "You don't get to make that judgement! What? You've met him once!? Maybe twice!! You don't know him! You don't get to make that assumption!" He snapped, glaring darkly at all of them. "Harry! Please! We're just trying to protect you!" Niall cried out, gently placing a hand on his shoulder only for it to be brushed off harshly. "Don't touch me! Don't talk to me! Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do!!! Your all just jealous that I've found someone else who makes me happy! Your pathetic!" He yelled, pushing himself out of the chair and storming away from the table, leaving four speechless boys in an awkward silence, that was only broken by the sound of the front door slamming shut as Harry fled the apartment. Niall flinched at the loud noise and slowly looked up at the others. "Well that went well..." He muttered, earning a few nods from the others. "Could've gone better... But at least we said what we needed to say... Maybe he'll go and think about it... He just needs time to cool off." Liam said, trying to sound reassuring, but he still had his doubts.

Harry had bolted from the hotel with a hood over his face and carrying nothing but his mobile phone. He just needed to see Jeremy... That's all he wanted to do. So he called him and waited the short five minutes that it took for Jeremy to pick him up. Then he told the older lad to take him back to his place, he needed to get away. That's exactly what happened... They drove back to Jeremy's apartment and stumbled up the stairs and Harry almost laughed in relief as he collapsed onto the giant, fluffy bed that seemed to be calling for him. All he wanted to do was sleep... Cuddle up with Jeremy and fall asleep. It became apparent after a couple of minutes that Jeremy had other plans. Harry was laying on his back, eyes slowly fluttering shut as his body relaxed. "Ahh.. Thankyou so much.. I just needed to get away from them you know?" He sighed, opening his eyes to turn and look at the other boy. Jeremy just hummed slightly before crawling over and sitting right next to Harry. "Well let me take your mind off it then, Haz." He murmured, voice quiet and lust-filled. Before Harry could even raise an eyebrow, he felt a pair of hands pulling at his shirt with need. "Jeremy!! What are you doing!? I-I don't need you to distract me!" He cried out, pushing the boy away from him harshly. Jeremy pulled back and glared at him for a moment. "Don't be like this Harry.. Just lay back and relax ok?" He said, before leaning back down and kissing a line from Harry's ear to his lips. Harry struggled underneath him, still trying to get away. "Get off me Jeremy!" He yelped, as his shirt was lifted off him. Jeremy just grunted in reply as he re-positioned himself so he was forcing Harry down with his weight. His lips were on Harry's chest now, trailing down his stomach, over his ribs, brushing his navel and hipbones before he stopped just at the waistband of Harry's skinny jeans. He ignored the way that Harry cried in protest and shoved him away meekly. He kept going, undoing Harry's button and zip and sliding them down his thin legs. "Hmm.. I'm gonna finish you off babe.. Look so good.." He moaned, working on getting Harry's boxers off now. "DON'T! Don't! Jeremy! Please, I don't want this!" He cried, hitting out blindly at the boys head. Jeremy's eyes shot up to glare at him. "Shutup. Don't talk." He grunted, already taking Harry's boxers down his legs. Harry went frantic then, crying loudly and kicking out at the other lad. He pushed and shoved and yelled all at the same time and he gasped for air as he watched Jeremy pull back, holding his nose in obvious pain. "You little slut!! Look what you did!!" He spat, getting off Harry and rushing into the bathroom. Harry took this chance to leap out of bed and scamper down the hallway, throwing his shirt over his head and pulling his boxers and jeans up as he went. He could hear Jeremy yelling and swearing in the background, but he never looked back. He ran and ran all the way out onto the street. He didn't stop there, he kept going until he could no longer see Jeremy's apartment. The young lad was forced to stop and take a breath when he was sure he was about to pass out. He turned into a small alley and leant back against the cool brick wall, forcing himself to take a deep breath and calm down. He must of sat there for a good ten minutes before he picked up his phone and stared at the screen which was lit up with at least eight missed calls from his best friends. He should've listened... They were right... They were always right. He tapped Liam's number into the dial-pad and within a few seconds he was listening to the ring and praying for him to pick up. "Harry?" Liam's voice echoed through the receiver and Harry almost bursted into tears right then and there. "L-Li?" He whimpered, clutching the phone to his ear like a life-force.  
"Harry?? Babe, are you alright? What's happened?"  
"C-can you come get me? Please, just come get me.."  
"I'm coming right now, where are you? What's wrong hun?"  
"I-I'm sorry! I should've listened t-to you!" And he couldn't help it as a broken sob escaped his mouth, making Liam gasp on the other end.  
"Tell me where you are and I'll be there in a minute."

Harry looked up through his tear-flooded eyes when he heard a car pull up on the road in front of him. Liam was already out of the vehicle before it had even stopped. He was rushing towards him, worry and concern over-powering his features. "Harry!!" He cried out, rushing to his side with open arms. Louis was behind him, looking just as flustered. Harry erupted into a fit of tears again as he was lifted into his bandmates arms and cradled against a strong chest. "H-he tried to... H-he tried to... I didn't want to Liii! I made him stop eventually! B-but he's a j-jerk! Just like you said! I should've listened to you g-guys! I'm  
S-sorry!!" He wailed, burying his head in Liam's neck. They were already in the car and Liam was sitting with Harry in his lap, in the back seat, with Zayn beside them. Niall and Louis had shifted around in the two front seats, eyeing Harry with pained expressions. "Shhhh... Your ok now... We've got you see?" Liam's voice assured him, a gentle hand rubbing up and down his back. "I'm sorryy!" Harry kept repeating, rubbing his head into Liam softly. "Its ok buddy! Everything's ok... Calm down now hmm.." He cooed, rocking the youngest boy from side to side. He settled back against the seat and continued comforting Harry as Louis drove them home. By the time they pulled up out the front of the hotel, Harry was just a sniffling, hiccuping mess, instead of a hysterical one. "Your ok see? We're home, we're not leaving you alright?"  
Liam told him, brushing the lone tear that tracked down the boys cheek. Harry forced himself to pull his face out of Liam's neck and look at the others. "Thankyou.." He whispered, trying his hardest to smile a little. He was immediately pulled into another bear-hug by Zayn this time and he felt dozens of kisses being pressed to the top of his head. "We're just glad your safe babe.. We just wanted to protect you.. You know that now, don't you?" The dark-haired lad said, pressing one last kiss to his head of curly hair. "Yes, I know that now.. And I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you guys before.. I will take your advice next time.. I promise." Harry assured them and the other lads smiled at him lovingly. "And we promise to always protect you no matter what.. We love you Hazza!" Niall added, reaching out his hand so Harry could hold onto it. "Love you too.." He whispered, and a warm smile slid onto his face and settled there for the rest of the night...  
As long as he had his boys, he didn't need anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> X


End file.
